Forever With You
by shortiegotpwndXD
Summary: Edward and Bella have finally gotten married. They've moved up north to start a new life. Everyone has changed, adjusting to their new family member. Bella especially, has changed. Rated T, because I'm not sure...
1. Chapter 1

Okay. I just posted my other fanfic for kicks actually. I wanted to see what people thought of it and I couldn't believe it when 300 people read it. I know, I'm such a noob, but whatever right? So anyways, my last fanfic was just the one chapter, because I read this story about Bella turning, and it didn't really fit, to me anyway, so I wrote my own. And it all came out so easily that well, you know. So I just thought that I would actually try to write a longer fanfic, see how it goes.

I'd would just like to thank cough worship cough Stephanie Meyer for writing these wonderful works of FICTION, so that I have a fanfic to base it on! And thank the people who read my last story because they made me feel so special.

Sorry, I know, I'm boring you. Read & Review,Hate on me, whatever. Enjoy!

---

"Charlie, we need to talk. I know how you feel about Edward and me, but it's not about you. I love Edward, and we're getting married"

"I know you wanted a warning, to say your good bye so here it is. Edward and I are getting married"

"Charlie, I'm not sure how I tell you this, but I guess it's best if I tell it to you straight. Edward and I are getting married"

I sighed. Surely I'd lost my mind. I was talking to myself in the mirror after all. Thank God there was nobody around to see me.

Telling Renee was so much easier. All I had to do was call her. She picked up the phone, more excited than I was. She knew that it was coming. She knew me too well. She'd talked all night about marriage.

"...I know that you guys are young, but I can see how much you love him, and how much he loves you back"

I sighed again. If only telling Charlie could be that easy. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that the sound of the doorbell had nearly knocked me off my feet. I looked at the clock as my heart skipped a beat. No doubt it was Edward. Practically skipping down the stairs, I reached the door and opened it. There stood Edward in all his perfection and glory, smiling down at me. He gave me a kiss that sent my heart jumping. Edward laughed as he entered into our kitchen.

I started on dinner for Charlie. Charlie. He would be back soon. How was I going to break the news. Maybe I could just make it casual? Over dinner? No. I couldn't tell him over dinner, he'd choke on his food. What if he doesn't take it well. What if he tries to hurt Edward? Could he shoot him?

"Bella, is something bothering you?" Edward's musical voice rang in my head.

I tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. "Yeah, fine"

Edward frowned, scrunching his eyebrows together. "Really"

"Really"

"You don't seem to be fine"

I cursed his observations. "Then how do I seem?"

"You seem," he stared at me for a moment. "nervous. Is there something that you're nervous about"

I stared at him incredulously, unable to contain my exasperation.

"Of course I'm not fine! Of course I'm nervous!" I nearly yelled, flinging my arms up. "Charlie's going to be home any minute now, and I have to tell him that we're getting married! I don't even know what I'm going to say to him! Do you have any idea what it's like?! Of course you don't! Your father doesn't hate the guy you're about to marry! Of course I've only been bothered half the day by it, had you failed to notice!"

Edward raised his eyebrows. I could tell he was trying not to smile at my little rant. I narrow my eyes.

"Seriously, Edward"

Edward smiled at me. He took both my hands and kissed my forehead.

"Bella, do you honestly think I would leave you in a dilemma like this? Don't worry my Love, I'll take care of Charlie"

"Edward," I said, trying to find my breath. "You know he'd take it better from me"

"Don't worry, anyways are you sure you're ready? Charlie's pulling in right now"

My breath was caught in my throat. I was too nervous to move. How was I supposed to tell my dad that I was marrying the guy that he hated?

Before I could say or think any more, Charlie opened the door. He stared at me, then glared at Edward.

"Afternoon," he greeted the two of us as he was passing by to catch the game.

"Chief Swan, wait"

The lump in my throat seemed to get bigger. Charlie turned around to look at Edward.

"Chief, I know that I am definitely not you're favourite person in the world, but please, hear me out"

Charlie continued on glaring. "Why? Why should I forgive you? When you just left my only daughter like that, in the middle of the woods? You didn't see her that night! You didn't see her after that! I won't let my daughter, my only daughter get hurt like that again! Do you have any idea how hurt I was, as a father to see my daughter in such a state of depression? And just when she was getting better, you came back! Bella may have forgive you, but I don't"

I could tell that my eyes were wide. I felt so guilty for putting Charlie through that. Every time he talked about it, it hurt me. I tried not to think about those times.

"Chief Swan, Charlie, Sir," Edward was standing perfectly still. "I didn't leave Bella to hurt her. I thought that it was best, for her, not to be near me"

"Well you thought right"

"I love your daughter. I never meant to hurt her. Every day that I left, it was all I could do not to come back, and beg for her to forgive me, to take me back. When we moved away, I spent every day on auto pilot, not knowing what I would do with my life not having your daughter in it. I was trying to get myself through every day. I told myself that she had moved on, that it didn't matter to me, as long as she was happy.

"When I had heard the condition that Bella was in, I blamed myself. I still blame myself. I will never, ever, in all my existence ever forgive myself for leaving her and I promised never to do it again. When I heard a rumour that Bella had possibly died, I decided that there was no reason lieft to live. As long as your daughter isn't alive, I will have no reason to be alive either. I was about to commit suicide, but Bella came, and she stopped me.

"When I saw her that day, for the first time in too long, she was an angel, I was sure of it.

"Charlie, sir. I am so madly in love with your daughter and I always will be. I promise to take care of her every day for as long as I continue to exist, even after that. I promise to love her and take care of her. I promise never to hurt her and to make her happy forever. 'Every day of forever"

I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes. My heart was skipping every other beat. Edward was squeezing my hand and I didn't think that I could ever feel any more love and compassion towards anyone else on this planet.

Charlie too had been moved be Edward's speech. He knew what was coming after this. Neither of us had to say anything. I could see the water in Charlie's eyes too. His daughter was growing up, making a life of her own. I hoped that he knew that as long as I had Edward, I would be alright. I think he did, because then, he took a deep breath.

"How long do I have left with my little girl?"


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Here's chapter two of my story. I wrote this instead of my homework, I know, I'm a procrastinator. And, I've decided not to update until I get, 10 reviews, not that you guys care that much anyways. Enjoy : ) ...

And sorry for all the spelling or grammatical errors, did I mention I don't check my work?

---

"How long do I have left with my little girl?"

I sighed as a wave of relief consumed me. Charlie didn't go crazy, but then, seeing the sadness in his face, I realized that he was my father after all and I would have to leave him.

"Three days," I muttered. "Until the wedding."

We, well mostly Alice, had been planning the wedding since two weeks ago but Alice does things at vampire speed so it only took her half the time to plan it. The invitations had been sent out earlier that week. I wanted to tell Charlie personally, so he wouldn't have a heart attack when he got a wedding invitation to his own daughters wedding.

Charlie sighed too.

"You've grown up so fast, Bells. It's like I missed most of your childhood and now, you're all grown up."

"I know dad," I said, wiping a tear before it fell.

---

The whole way to the Cullen house, Edward had been silent. He hadn't said a thing since his appeal to Charlie. I was glad, even if he couldn't read my mind, I was sure that he knew it wasn't the right time to say anything.

Alice came to the car before we'd had a chance to open it. She seemed to be bubbling with happiness.

"Oh Bella! I'm so glad it went well! Just you wait, the wedding is going to be so great!" Alice exclaimed. As if I hadn't heard that line a hundred times. She continued to talk excitedly about the wedding plans. "...By the way Bella, I hope you don't mind if we have a three tier cake..."

"Alice!" I exclaimed. "A three tier cake?! I thought we'd agreed on cupcakes! Anyways, nobody's going to eat it! There's not going to be that many people there remember?"

"About that..." Alice said, with her biggest Alice smile. I'd checked the guest list three times to make sure that there weren't too many people on the list.

I gave her an incredulous look. "Alice, you didn't..."

"Well, see, I had flashes of your wedding, and there were definitely more people there, so it was up to me to make that vision come true! Anyways, you know that everyone wants to come to your wedding. It'll be the event of the generation! I didn't think that anyone would want to miss it, so I added a couple people to the guest list.

So then, I had to add more refreshments, and I drove down to the bakery to order more cupcakes, but then, I saw this gorgeous, amazing three tier cake on display, and I had to get it. It went so well with the decor and the theme. Plus, Bella, you have to have a cake at your wedding. You first one at least. I mean, you can have cupcakes at your other weddings, right?

Oh please Bella, I already ordered the cake!"

Alice had said all this so much that my head was spinning by the time she was done.

"Okay Alice," I replied, trying to sort myself out. "But if we have any leftovers at all, you're eating all of it!"

Alice gave me a reproachful look, then smiled happily. She gave me a bear hug and began jumping up and down.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Bella!" She said with the biggest smile on her face.

Alice raced into the house to meet Jasper who was waiting for her at the door. Edward chuckled behind me. I turned to stare at him, waiting for him to explain himself. He put a hand on my lower back and led me towards the house.

"You know, you really shouldn't let her take advantage of you like that," Edward said.

I sighed in defeat. "I know, I know."

"Just think how overboard she went when we had your graduation party, and that was only a graduation party. This is your wedding."

I thought for a moment. Then, realizing Edward's point, I shuddered. Edward chuckled again, as he led me into the house.

---

Edward's lips met with my own. We were both I smiling, I was crying. Finally, we were bound in holy matrimony. It seemed funny to put it that way since he was damned and I was about to be. Renee was crying in her seat, Charlie was as well and I knew that Esme was so overjoyed that she would have been crying.

We got into Edward's Aston Martin and drove to the Cullen's house for the wedding reception. Alice, much to my disgust, had booked a church for the ceremony. I stared at Edward as he started the car. He was looking way too handsome for his own good in the suit that he was wearing. Very nineteen eighteen, but Edward wore it like a god.

"Let me be the first to say, congratulations Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen," Edward said giving me a kiss.

I laughed at that. It sounded so off colour. Then, without warning I found myself thinking, _Isabella Black_. My eyes widened in horror, appalled that I would ever think such a thought. Thank God Edward couldn't read my mind. I shook Jacob out of my mind. I hadn't thought of him in weeks, and I wouldn't think of him, ever.

I was pulled from my frustration when Edward tapped me on the shoulder. I hadn't realized that we'd already arrived and Edward was holding the door opened for me. I got out in a rush and hit my head off the roof of the car. Edward chuckled as I rubbed the tender spot on my head.

"What are you thinking about Bella?" Edward asked.

"Oh, nothing," I answered vaguely, hoping that he wouldn't press further.

Edward stared intently at me. "Now Bella, no secrets. You're a Cullen now, remember?"

"Yeah," I repeated. "A Cullen. Isabella Marie Cullen."

The name now had a nice ring to it. I smiled at Edward and dragged him toward the house.

"Come on, I bet everyone's here already." I said to him.

Edward followed me into his house. As we opened the door, Alice turned to us, sighing in relief.

"There you guys are," she said. "I thought you got lost or something. Everyone's waiting."

I stumbled into the door absent mindedly. It was then, as I'd caught myself that I realized the Cullen house was totally different. Everything was decorated in white. A beautiful glittering, fantastic white. The furniture had been moved, all except for the piano. In place of the furniture was about twenty tables all draped in the finest lace tablecloths with a vase of red roses on every table.

"Oh Alice," I breathed out.

Alice laughed. "You're welcome."

I sighed, then muttered to myself. "Never bet against Alice."

She laughed again then turned to Edward. Edward stared at her for no longer than a second and frowned.

"Does that mean that..." Edward's voice had gone so low and he talked so quickly that I couldn't even hear him talking.

Alice nodded grimly. "But let's not let that get you down, enjoy yourselves, it is your wedding night after all."

"We will," Edward's statement was bitingly dry.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's and turned to him. "What did Alice tell you?"

"Don't worry Bella, it's nothing."

"I'm a Cullen now, no secrets remember?" I asked him.

Edward smirked, then pulled out my chair to sit. The reception was short. I was too distracted to pay attention to anything. The guests left shortly after dark. I'd already said good-bye to Charlie and Renee. All of my belongings were now in Edward's bedroom.

Before I knew it, I was in Edward's arms in bed. He was playing with my now damp hair. I guess I was so out of it that I didn't even consciously take a shower. Seeing Edward, lying there in all of his godly glory snapped me back. I smiled slyly at him.

"So, now that I've kept my end of the promise..." I trailed off.

"Bella," Edward started, his voice grave, his face serious.

I put a finger on his perfect lips, quieting him, then gave him a kiss. Edward kissed me back, slightly bewildered. Then, after he'd gotten my shirt off, he stopped. Way to ruin the atmosphere.

"Bella, you know that this would be so much easier if..." Edward stared at me.

I frowned, angry for his interruption. "Edward, I want to do it, and I want it now!"

Edward raised his eyebrows. He leaned over top of me until his lips were at my ear. I think my heart might have stopped at that point.

"Alright then," he whispered in his most seductive voice. "Remember, you asked for it."

---

When I woke up, sunlight, of all things was leaking through Edward's window brightening up the room. It took me a little bit more than a moment to figure things out, and to sort out my thoughts. I recalled the things that had happened last night and felt my cheeks heat up. I realized that Edward's arms were wrapped very tightly around my abdomen.

I follow his arms to his glittering bare chest, to his wonderful, blissfully calm face. He was smiling at me.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

I smiled at him and buried my head in his chest. Edward chuckled, running his long fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Can we just stay like this for the rest of the day?" I asked, my voice was muffled.

Edward laughed, I could feel his lips touch the top of my head. "You wish."

Before I could react, the door swung opened. I pulled the covers up to my neck letting out a small squeak of embarrassing terror. My face, was bright red. In came Alice, graceful and happy as ever, followed by Jasper and Emmett.

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. Alice and Emmett both started laughing.

"So, newlyweds," Emmett started. "How was last night?"

"Excellent," Edward responded as if asked the weather.

"Congratulations, my brother," Emmett laughed, then turned to me, the piled of covers that was me. "And of course, to you too Bella. Congrats for not falling off the bed...Ouch, Alice!"

I stifled a laughed. Obviously Alice had slapped him. After a while, they left Edward and I alone. I crawled back out of the covers.

"Was it really excellent?" I asked.

Edward stared intently at me. "It was more than excellent. It was the my most perfect night in a hundred years."

I smiled. "Good."

---

As I came out from the bathroom I noticed Alice with Carlisle and Edward. The door was closed. They all looked grave. Passing as slowly as I could, I overheard one thing.

"How long do we have?"

My body gave an involuntary shudder. It was them, the Volturi. Alice had a vision of them and they were coming for me. Hardly able to walk, I forced myself out of the hallway fast enough so I wouldn't have to catch the answer to that question.

Sooner or later the would tell me, and we would have to move.

---

Edward stared at me with those eyes. Those beautiful eyes. Right now, they were filled with urgency...with panic. I already knew why. I had seen Alice this morning. Alice with her faraway look, she'd rushed off to see the others before getting back to me. Only the others were here too.

"So how long...?" my throat was so dry. I couldn't make the rest come out, they were coming for me.

"Three days Bella," Edward answered. He hadn't prepared for them to come so quickly. None of us had. It seemed that I just couldn't be left to be happy. I twisted the ring on my finger, still not used to the feeling of it.

Edward took my hands. "Bella we have to move."

I already knew this, the others had seen it coming too. But, I felt guilty. Guilty for causing the Cullens so much trouble. After I'd come along... They all told me not to worry so many times but, how could I not?

"I'm sorry you guys have to do this for me," I apologized for the hundredth time.

"Bella," Edward said gravely. "You always worry about the wrong thing. Right now, you should be fearing for your life. A bunch of vampires stronger than James, stronger than Victoria are coming after you, and all you worry about is being bothersome?"

I shuddered remembering Victoria vicious face. Her sweet sickly voice. Something I never wanted to see again. Then I recalled Jane. Edward when Jane had tortured his mind. I wouldn't ever let him go through that again...

---

Thanks for Reading! Happy New Year...& don't forget to Leave One!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I actually got ten reviews! wow, didn't really expect that but hey, it's pretty sweet. thanks to those who did review. :) Most of this part, I just cut and pasted my oneshot into it. Personally I don't think it's as effective when I post it again but I don't think I could write it as well as I did the first time so...here goes.

---

Update,

Okay, so one of my reviewers kindly pointed out that I'd repeated a section of the story. And now...if only I could find where it is so I can fix it!!!!

---

Happy New Year. R&R...enjoy :)

I found that, to my intense surprise, I liked Alaska. It was a beautiful state. Cold, to say the least but it wasn't the tundra of snow like I'd imagined. It was green. We pulled up into the new house as I thought of the irony of it. Green. It obviously liked to taunt me.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked me.

I sighed. "Green."

Edward chuckled and helped me out of the Volvo. We had to leave my truck behind, we weren't sure if it could make it all the way up here. The driveway of the house was quite large. On it all of the Cullen cars were parked. Rosalie's convertible, Alice's Porsche, Emmett's Jeep, Edward's Volvo and Carlisle's Mercedes. I noticed another car in the driveway. It was beautiful, shiny, black.

"Edward, why is there another car here? Does somebody already live here?" I asked.

Edward stared at me but Alice was the one to answer. "No silly! That car's yours. Do you like it?"

"Mine?" I gaped. The Cullens bought me a car? "I told you guys you didn't have to do that."

"Don't be silly Bella," Edward said. "You're one of us now..."

"Almost," I corrected him. "Almost..."

---

Alice pushed us into the house. "Come on, moving on! Time's a wasting!"

I didn't have time to admire the interior of the house before Alice ushered me further. "Wait! Alice, what's the hurry?!"

"Remember why we moved here?" Alice asked.

My heart sank. Once again the prospect came. I was putting my family in danger. I turned to Edward.

"Edward, I'm ready for it. Are you? Can we get it over with? Now?"

"I've never seen someone so willingly let go of their soul," Edward mused. "Then again, it wouldn't be the first time."

"Please Edward?" I pleaded.

"Bella, it's not too late to think of something else. You don't know what you're asking for..."

I glared at Edward angrily. "Edward, I know exactly was I'm asking for."

"But you don't know that half of it!"

"Edward!" I yelled, unable to contain my anger. "Please...please...do it for me...so I can stop putting you guys in danger...so I can be with you forever...don't you want that?..."

Edward put his hand on my shoulder. "Bella, of course I want that. But I could never want that for you...I could never see you go through the same amount of pain that I did..."

"We can't wait any longer. There's no more time... I can suck it up. It's only three days, right?" I tried to laugh, to smile but it only came out as a grimace.

Edward sighed. Then he gave me one last look. His eyes were filled with pain and remorse. It made tears fall to see him in so much pain. Three days, I kept telling myself, then it'll all be over. Three measly days, and I'll be with Edward forever.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Edward whispered in my ear.

He did it so quickly, I was three seconds late to respond. When I felt it, it was pain beyond my imagination. I never knew that a person could hurt so much. The fire it was burning me, starting from my throat, where Edward had bit me. It spread so quickly, up into my head, down my spine, through my heart, lungs, stomach. I screamed bloody murder.

I was in too much pain to think, my thoughts were filled with pain. I was numb with it, like tens of thousands of pins and needles had pierced my body. The screaming didn't stop, the pain didn't stop.

"Bella." I must have died and gone to heaven. It was the voice of an angel. A wave of pain overwhelmed me. I started to scream again. No. I must have gone to hell.

I told myself it would stop. It never did stop. Never. It was like all the pain I would ever miss, was coming together and getting me in the three days. It must have been three days already. Maybe three weeks, or months. Maybe even three years?

I wanted to die. I would rather have died. Then I heard his voice again.

"Bella, it's all right. I'm here."

It was definitely an angel. He sounded hurt. I wanted to see the angel, to tell him it was all right. That he didn't have to be sad. I wanted to touch him. I tried to touch him, but I couldn't move. The pins and needles had paralyzed me. I struggle to see this angel, but I couldn't. My eyes had been sewn shut.

Then the pain receded. There was no more pain in my fingertips. There was nothing, no feel, nothing. Slowly, the fire was put out, the needles disappeared. My arms were no longer in pain. Slowly, very slowly it was gone. All gone.

I could hear his voice clearly now, a beautiful sound. My heart leaped as the voice said my name.

"Bella, I'm here," the name rolled off his tongue.

I tried to answer, but I'd lost my voice. I tried to move, but couldn't. Then slowly, the feel for my new body came. I was still getting used to it. I moved the fingers of my right hand. Then slowly lifted it, feeling for him. He was there, I knew it.

I felt a wave of relief as a pair of hands found mine. He took my hand and rested it on his cheek.

"It's over Bella, the pain is gone," He reassured me.

I found it in myself to open my eyes. There, sitting beside my bed, was Edward in all his glory. He was more perfect than I'd imagined. His amber eyes showed a tone of relief. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

I stared down my hands. They were translucently pale, there was no more blood, I was cold. I put a hand over my chest, where my heart was. It was no longer beating, it was there, laying dormant, like a prop. I had no more warmth, I had mo heartbeat. I was as good as dead, but my mind and my soul, were both still with me.

"Edward," I whispered.

I gasped, hands at my throat, the moment I spoke out. Instead of the voice I was used to, a wretched sugary sweet voice came out of my throat. My eyes were wide as I finally managed to get up. Looking around, my vision was magnificent, like a blind person, seeing for the first time. It was like the last nineteen years had all been hopelessly meaningless.

My hearing, I could hear everything. The music playing inside Alice's room from her stereo. I could hear the mice, scurrying around inside our walls. I could hear everything, sense every movement.

I was taken aback at first when a delicious smell hit my nose. It was the first smell, him. His smell was indescribable, it was so sweet, so enchanting. Then the other smells hit me as well. I could smell everyone, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle they all smelled so wonderful. I could smell the grass outside, the nearby woods, and I could smell blood.

It was far away, but the smell overwhelmed me. It took over all my senses, and I could feel a rumble inside my chest. Every part of my body longed for it, more than anything else in the world. Every part of my body was going to direct me to that smell. It was wonderful, I finally knew what Edward was talking about.

There was no point in not going. I could kill the person so easily. Whoever it was, it would only take me a second to find them. I could drink their blood and nobody would even notice. They would notice, but who cared? I was willing to bet that the blood tasted even better than it smelled.

I ran for it. Breaking out of Edward's grip before he had the time to react. I wanted the blood, I needed it.

"Bella!" Edward called after me.

It was too late. He couldn't stop me. My newborn strength was too much for him. I charged out of the room and bolted, faster than sound, down the hallway. I could sense the others, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, all trying to stop me. I knocked down a door, where the smell was strongest and stopped.

The room was basking with sunlight, let in by the large window. I glanced toward another door. It was behind that door that the smell was strongest. It smelled like flowers, the smell was making my throat dry, my mouth water. Another growl rumbled inside me, urging me to open the door. I tore the door open again and froze in shock.

It was a closet. Filled with clothes. Human clothes . . . my clothes. My knees buckled and I fell into a heap onto the ground. I felt like crying, but couldn't. Edward charged into the room after me, the others stopping at the doorway.

He saw me, sitting there, in a pitiful heap. Edward sighed, kneeling down to the ground, he wrapped me in his arms. He kissed my forehead to comfort me.

"Oh Bella," he whispered.

I sat there, helplessly in his arms. I would have cried, but the tears couldn't form, so I sat there.

"Edward," I said again. "I'm a monster."

Of course I was a monster. The smell I had smelt, the blood that I'd longed to taste, it was that of my own. I was a monster, a disgusting pitiful monster. I couldn't fight it. I had wanted to kill myself. Wrapped in my own thoughts, I forgot my surroundings, everything was a blur. I didn't want anyone to see me. I was too ashamed to even show my face.

I buried my head in Edward's chest, and realized that he was there, murmuring comforting words in my ear.

"No Bella," he said. "You're not a monster. You'll never be a monster."

We sat there for what seemed like hours. I thanked the lord for Edward. If he hadn't came into my life, I would have never. . .

He'd taken from me, my heartbeat, my blush, my tears. But in return, he'd given me his love.

Thank God I had Edward...

---

Wow. Wasn't that like deja vu? Thanks for reading. Leave one!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, Twilight seems like such a long time ago... But I definitely still love it. Of course I'm deff. not sure how to top Stephenie Meyer. Or how I'm supposed to continue my story, but in honour of the movie, here goes nothing I guess.

Enjoy :)

--

Alice Cullen was ecstatic. I could tell from the delighted look on her face as she grasped my arm tightly and pulled me along through the mall. She and Rosalie had driven me all the way to Edmonton in order to buy me clothes. I sighed inwardly. My first time out in public and it wasn't with Edward.

I took in my surroundings as we went along. Everything was like a new experience. I was not used to having so many people around me. It had been...five years? Maybe more. I had never gotten around to asking anyone. I gazed amazed at these people.

It was so obvious to me that we, the three of us stuck out like sore thumbs. We got glances our way, but I was perfectly aware of the fact that the people around us had not even a clue that we were vampires. I could see everything, smelled them. I could even narrow down how many humans there were in that particular shopping mall.

Alice giggled. "Don't worry Bella, you'll get used to it. But right now, we need to get you some clothes."

Rosalie nodded in agreement and they dragged me into some store with an intricate French name. If I could have, I would have flushed as they dragged me into every store and made me come out of the dressing room so they could see every single ridiculous outfit they had chosen for me.

Again I inwardly flushed as I came out of a dressing room meekly wearing a set of lingerie that Rosalie had picked out. The other ladies stared enviously at my now, perfectly carved, flawless body. The red stood out against my pale skin and I just about died with embarrassment. I was still getting over it as we walked out of the store, Alice carrying my bag filled with lingerie and laughing at me.

Rosalie too laughed.

I walked into Alice as she came to a dead stop in the middle of the mall. Her face was so serious it made my heart jump. I wondered what could be wrong.

"There!" She gasped pointing to a store.

"What is it Alice?" I asked frantically. "Is it the Volturi?"

"There is a dress in there that is practically _made_ for you Bella!" she exclaimed excitedly before dragging me into the store almost too quickly.

The dress however was really nice. It was a navy, knee length dress that was very soft. The materials floated around me as I did a turn. Alice clapped and Rosalie nodded with approval. I checked the price tag and nearly had a heart attack.

"Fifteen hundred dollars?!" I said. "Are you guys out of your minds? This is way too expensive."

Rosalie laughed. "Bella," she said in a collected voice. "We already bought you a car. This, is nothing."

Sighing in defeat at the cash register, the lady handed me my bag and we left the store. As we left the store, Alice once again stopped dead.

"What did you see this time Alice?" I saw the nervous look on her face and got nervous myself. What could she have seen?

"Bella," she whispered to me.

"What Alice?" I asked exasperated, waiting for her to exclaim something about another store.

"Don't breathe," she told me. I stared at her confused. "Just hold your breath. If you smell that little boy's scent, he'll die."

I felt my eyes open wide as I saw the boy Alice was talking about. He was walking with his mother and younger sister in a stroller, eating his ice cream. I could have cried. I was a monster after all. I shouldn't have been around so many people. I wanted Edward. Alice put a hand on my shoulder to try and sooth me.

"It's alright Bella, after all that little boy is still here isn't he?" Alice asked. "I mean, for now, just don't breath around people, don't take in any smells."

I nodded sovereignly and continued with the two of them. "Hey Alice," I started.

"Yes Bella?"

"What's the point in getting that dress for me if there's nowhere to wear it to?" I asked.

Rosalie laughed at me. "Have you forgotten Bella? Well, I wouldn't blame you. After all, the last couple of years probably went by like a blur for you."

I stared at her curiously, but Alice changed the subject a bit too innocently. "Oh, don't worry about it Bella. Hey, next time let's go to Manhattan to shop. We haven't been there since forever."

I nodded vaguely but my mind was too preoccupied on what it was that had happened. I kept thinking about it but couldn't remember. I tried to recall my past, human life. It was very vague, the memories felt...blurry. I remembered Forks, and Charlie and Renee. Then I remembered the werewolves, and there was one of them that I particularly remembered although his name escaped me.

It was then that Alice chose to interrupt my thoughts.

"Hey Bella," Alice said to me casually. "You remember Renee right?"

My mother, I nodded in response as Alice continued. "Well, Carlisle was writing a letter to Charlie a while ago telling him that you were well, but very busy and he wrote back. As it turns out, two years after we left Forks, Renee had a baby!"

"She...had a baby?" I tried to remember how I would have reacted as a human. I would have been happy for her, I think. Maybe a little bit worried.

"Yeah, which means that you have a younger brother Bella!" Alice said happily. "Charlie sent a picture of him to use and he's just the cutest little thing."

"Really," I replied, getting the feeling that suddenly a part of me was missing. I gazed at Rosalie, then at Alice. "Hey Alice, and Rose...if you guys could, would you want to have a baby?"

Alice stared at me incredulously. "A child? Of my own? Are you joking Bella? Honestly Bella, as cute as they are, I could never want to have to actually raise one of those little devils. I mean, they are like nightmares!"

I turned to Rosalie. Remembering how she had one mentioned something about wanting a family. She nodded at me. "Yes. I would want to have a child, start a family, live a normal life..."

I sighed and played with my food. I thought about Edward. I missed him, even if it had been less than a day since I'd seen him. Alice laughed. I turned to give her an inquiring look. She just smiled at me once again too innocently and looked away.

Upon arriving back at home, I opened the door to the house and found Edward standing at the staircase dressed in a black suit and tie. He was without a doubt, the most gorgeous man, alive per say. I stared at him, taking his appearance in. He smiled at me.

"Edward, what..." Before I could finish, he was standing beside me, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Bella, my love," he said in such a tone that I wanted to jump on him. "Have you forgotten?"

I looked around at everyone quizzically. What could have possibly been so important and yet, so secretive that they wouldn't tell me. I gazed at Edward, who's golden eyes smiled back at me.

"Look can you just tell me what's going on?" I asked extremely frustrated.

"Why, today is our anniversary," Edward said smiling.


End file.
